A New Adventure
by Just Mina
Summary: Digimon s5 sequel. Something's wrong in the D-World. Kristy gets nightmares about it but won't tell. Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan & Kristy go to investigate only to find everyone imprisoned, a hurt Biyomon & a new digivice...TEMPORARILY discontinued!
1. Temporary Freedom

**Temporary freedom**

Disclaimer: Don't own. Who reads this anyway?

**

* * *

**

Kristy Damon walked home from school feeling a bit relieved, worried and guilty. She felt relieved because for the past six weeks, her best friend Keenan Crier, had been in the hospital with a broken arm but in a few days or maybe even in a week, he would be back to normal. She felt guilty because she thought Keenan was suffering because of her. She felt worried because for the past month, she had been getting the feeling that something was wrong with Marcus and the other digimon.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the fact that she was already home. She just kept walking and eventually (THUD!), bumped into the door which caused her to faint there and then.

Home for Kristy was great except for the fact that her big brother Marcus Damon didn't live there anymore. He had gone to the Digital World with his partner, Agumon to keep the peace. The other Digimon went back too. They missed their partners who also missed them...

Marcus had been gone for five years now. Kristy wondered what would happen if Marcus suddenly came back. Though they would never admit it, everyone knew that if Marcus did come back, he wouldn't be able to recognize Keenan at all. Even Keenan knew that. Mostly because because of his voice. It had gotten deeper and he spoke more and more normally.

To be honest, everyone had changed in their own way except Yushima. Thomas had won the Medical Award for Curing his little sister, Relena. Yoshi, Miki and Megumi became police officers with The Commander as their Head officer. Keenan had grown up and made it seem like he was raised in the Human World but his friends knew better...

Yushima still fished so he hadn't changed that much.

After the thud she heard, Damon left the phone and had gotten the door only to find that her daughter had fainted right outside the front door. She called her husband, Spencer Damon who carried their daughter upstairs to her bed.

**

* * *

**

Every milli-second, in view came pictures of Marcus and the Digimon in the Digital World. It looked as if they were in trouble. Most of the pictures showed Marcus being tied up and guarded by a few Bakemon. There was also a Bakemon larger in size compared to the other Bakemon. Anyone could tell he was their leader. Except Kristy because the pictures were moving too fast for her to see. However, she did hear a voice. Kristy could tell that it was Biyomon's voice. He sounded like he needed help. This is what Kristy's mind could make out of Biyomon's voice, "Kristy! Help me! HELP! I need you! KRISTY!"

Suddenly, it turned pitch black. After three seconds, a not-moving-at-extreme-speed, clear scene showed. This time Kristy could actually see the picture clearly. All the Digimon were locked in a cell except Falcomon and Biyomon. Marcus was in this scene too but he was tied up being guarded by some Bakemon and was shouting rather angrily, "Hey! You! Leave Biyomon alone! Come and take me instead! Or are you too scared?"

Another Bakemon was beating up Biyomon with a whip. Biyomon was covered in scratches. Biyomon tried to get up but he couldn't take anymore and fell back down. Seeing this, Bakemon told Biyomon to give up but he struggled to get up while saying, "No...I'll...never...give...up. Kristy and the others...will...come to save us. But..if I have to wait a thousand years, then so be it."

**

* * *

**

Sarah was worried about her daughter. She was about to leave when she caught a glimpse of Kristy flickering eyelids and then...blinking. Sarah sat back down waiting for her daughter to fully wake up.

Kristy sat up on her bed thinking about the dream she just had and muttered to herself, "Marcus. Biyomon." She looked up at her mother who smiled and said, "Kristy, I'm glad you're up." She put her finger to her chin, tilted her head up a bit and said, "Oh, there was one other thing. The Commander wants you, Thomas and...Keenan...as soon as possible. You should hurry up unless you're fond of the Commander when he's shouting." They both laughed at the last few words. Kristy got off the bed and started running when she was out of the house.

Keenan was sitting up in his hospital bed staring at his father who was in the far corner talking to the Doctor. Keenan could hear because he was trying his hardest to hear what they were saying with his full attention and fortunately, he was succeeding.

"When will it begin, Doctor?" Kevin Crier asked . He replied looking at his watch, "In two hours." "Can he at least get some fresh air? He's been cooped up in that bed for six straight weeks." Kevin begged concerned about his son. The doctor sighed in defeat. They had been arguing about this since Keenan moved in. "Very well. He has one hour. If he is one minute late or goes out without his cast, there will be no operation."

After hearing this, Keenan was a bit relieved because now at least he could go and see his friends. He didn't want anyone to worry about him but thanks to the cast, they will be worried. Something Keenan really didn't want to happen. At least now he would be able to attend the meeting the Commander arranged.

The two men started talking about other things while Ruka and Michelle were playing. Keenan however was drowned in his thoughts. His mother, Michelle Crier, noticed his worried face and asked, "Is everything alright Keenan? You look worried. Well, if you are, don't be. Everything will be back to normal soon. You'll see." Keenan smiled sarcastically and looked up at his mother, "After what happened five years ago, I don't think we'll ever be normal." Michelle understood what her son was implying and chuckled, "I think you're right about that, Keenan." Soon they were both chuckling. It was truly a beautiful mother and son moment but a rather confusing moment for the five year-old girl named Ruka Crier who was clinging onto her mother.

She was six months old during the days of adventures so she didn't remember much. She wondered what kind of adventures her brother had. He would tell her some of his stories when he didn't have anything to do but since he and Kristy were always hanging out, the story telling happened very rarely. She was so fond of her brother, her first words were, "Bu-thu Keenun." But now she was worried.

Kristy and Keenan didn't hang out much because Keenan was hurt and Kristy had too much homework. Or so she said. Ruka should have been happy that Keenan had lots of free time but his rest was more necessary so story telling still didn't happen.

"Mommy! When will Keenan get better?" the young girl asked her mother with worried eyes. "Soon Ruka. He'll get better soon," Michelle reassured her daughter with a smile patting her head.

Kevin walked over to his family with a relieved smile on his face. He faced Keenan, "The Doctor said that you can leave the hospital for an hour but if you're one minute late, of go out without your cast, you'll stay like this forever." He looked scary at the last few words but Keenan didn't care how scary his father looked, he just smiled happily.

Keenan was so eager, he was ready to leave in less than five minutes! He looked at his parents who nodded in reply. He turned towards the door and just as he was about to take a step, something tugged his good arm. He turned around to see his little sister. He could see it in her eyes, she really wanted to come with him but he couldn't possibly take her to HQ. Well he could, but then the Commander would kill him with his bare hands.

He knelt down and said, "Ruka, I know you want to come but this stuff is for older people." Ruka looked down. He took his sister's hand and said, "Ruka, I know I don't spend time with you anymore. I really regret it. But don't you worry because when I get better, I'll spend a whole day with you and who knows, maybe you can come meet my friends. But until that day comes, promise me that you'll be happy." It didn't work. "For me." Ruka looked up with eyes that would swell up with tears any minute now and said, "I promise." Keenan smiled and ruffled the girl's hair and stated, "That'a girl." They hugged and Keenan left. Ruka waved at him and he waved back.


	2. Return of Marcus?

**Return of Marcus?**

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

Keenan speedwalked since he couldn't run because of the state of his arm. He speedwalked all the way to the Damons' house. He wanted to tell Kristy the good news but when he got to her house, he was told to go to HQ because Kristy had already left. Keenan mentally slapped his palm on his forehead. He thanked Sarah and started speedwalking towards the police station.

He finally reached the tall building. He didn't hesitate to go in but successfully remained un-noticed. He went in the elevator alone and waited for the doors to close. He had to go to the basement. There were two buttons. At least that's what it looked like.

He flipped open the button on the left revealing a button that read, 'DATs'. Keenan smiled and turned the button five times to the right and twice to the left before pressing it.

Immediately, above all the buttons, a square of the silver, metal wall flipped open revealing a light green grid on a dark green background with small, white writing at the bottom and a thick, white vertical line moving horizontally through the grid.

Keenan stood closer to the grid so only his left eye would be revealed to the grid. The white line moved to the left then to the right before the boy heard a voice say, "DNA recognized. Access approved."

Keenan stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened. He looked ahead of him. He saw two paths that looked exactly the same. He was in a curved corridor. He looked left, right then up and said, "It's amazing how they fit HQ under here." Then he took the path on the right from his current view/position.

He kept walking until he reached two metal doors and an advanced looking machine with lots of buttons and a screen. The machine was attached to the wall next to the doors. He pressed numerous buttonsand the doors opened.

In the room, there were the people who he expected. Yushima, Thomas, Miki, Megumi, The Commander, Kristy and Yoshi. Everyone turned silent (if they were talking in the first place) and turned to get a look at their visitor once the doors opened. Keenan stepped in and waited for a greeting...at least.

He wondered why everyone was staring at him until he remembered the state of his arm. Evevn the Commander was shocked but only for a second. He shook his head and broke the silence, "Keenan. Good, you're here. We can finally begin. He gestured his hand towards Yoshi. Everyone took the hint and looked at Yoshi expectantly.

Yoshi began, "Right, today we are here to discu-" Keenan cut her off impatiently, "Yoshi, this isn't the time for a speech. Just get to the point." That was the first time Keenan interrupted anyone at all. Even the Commander was annoyed at how Yoshi began. But not anymore, all thanks to Keenan.

"Okay, okay! Don't need to be so mean about it. Yesterday, when I was here-" This time the Commander cut her off, "When you should've been working." Yoshi continued, "Is today, 'interrupt Yoshi day' ?" Everyone laughed but the Commander silenced them. "As I was saying, I got a signal from the Digital World. At first I wasn't sure but even today the computer confirms that the signal came from Marcus' digivice." Keenan and Thomas were shocked. Yoshi continued, "And that's not all. Turns out leaving Marcus in the Digital World for five years finally paid off because his digivice sent me an e-mail. So I replied to him that I'd open a portal to bring him home. I gave him the time and co-ordinates." Yoshi looked at her watch. "He should've reached the location by now." **PING! **Yoshi went to the computer then smiled at her audience. "He's here." Thomas and Keenan were shocked. Again. But so was Kristy except she was worried and prayed that he wouldn't come because she knew something the others didn't.

Ten minutes later, Marcus was standing in the Digital Dive. He came out and stood in the middle of the room. Alive. Alone.

Megumi had gone to get Marcus' parents. The three just walked in through the door. Everyone else except Kristy had said their 'welcome back's.

What nobody had noticed was that Kristy sat on a chair against the wall with her arms folded. Her eyes filled with grief and worriedness. She felt confused. She didn't know what to do. "If only they knew..." Kristy muttered to herself.

Sarah hugged her son and Spencer ruffled his hair. Sarah bent down in front of Kristy, looked at her and asked her, unaware of thr grief and confusion her daughter was going through which she tried to hide, "Kristy, aren't you going to welcome back your brother? He's finallly here after five years." She moved to the side so Kristy could see her brother.

Kristy and Marcus glared at each other. Kristy broke the silence and gaze by looking down at her left and answered, "No." It was so shocking, everyone looked towards Kristy. Sarah was confused, "Why not Kristy? He is your brother after all." Kristy didn't move but replied, "Because he is not my brother." Everyone was shocked at this. Even the Commander! And that's sayin' somethin' because nothing ever shocks the Commander.

Spencer gathered his voice, "Kristy, are you out of your mind? Of course he's your brother!" Kristy looked up, a bit of anger in her voice, "No, you're the ones out of you're mind." She pointed at them. "What?" her parents asked simultaneously.

Kristy walked over to Marcus and faced him. "Isn't that right..." Everyone looked at them expecting a reply from Marcus but they recieved something different. "...BAKEMON!" Kristy shouted at Marcus her voice full of anger. Everyone was speechless. Silence filled the air.

Yoshi, Miki and Megumi silently and cautiously walked over to the computer behind Marcus' back. They shifted the spare portal right behind Marcus and waited for the Commander's signal.

'Marcus' chuckled and spoke for the first time since he came, "I don't know how, but you caught me...ths time." The Commander shouted, "NOW!" The trio of girls turned on the Dive. 'Marcus' turned into Bakemon and screamed while being sucked into the Dive, "I'LL BE BAAACK!"

He had been sucked into the Dive as planned. "Yoshino! Turn off the Dive!" The trio tried their best and fastest to turn it off but it wasn't turning off. Worst of all, Kristy was left standing in front of the Dive. It was her turn to be sucked in. She thought she was going to die because she'd never been to the Digital World.

Someone grabbed her hand, "Kristy! Hang on!" It was definetely Keenan. After what seemed like forever though it was only two minutes, Keenan screamed at the rest, "Don't just stand there! Do something!" They didn't move.

"Digital Dive shutting down in 3...2...1..." The Dive shut down and stopped sucking Kristy and Keenan who by now, were lying on the floor. "Digital Dive has shut down." Miki and Megumi anounced simultaneously. Yoshi sighed and the Commander sat down.

Keenan had forgotten about his arm until he took a glance at the clock, nearly screamed, "Oh man!" and ran to the hospital as fast as possible for a human with a broken arm.

Kevin paced checking his watch every now and then in front of Michelle who had a sleeping Ruka in her lap, "Where's Keenan?" Michelle tried to calm him down, "He'll be here."

Keenan quickly ran to the hospital and when he was inside, he looked at the clock and sighed. He was five minutes early. His parents smiled at him just as Ruka woke up. She ran over to him and hugged him.


End file.
